Life of a Archer
by DracoFreezeFlame
Summary: A Metroid story involving the story of Samus's and her fellow bounty hunters first missions as a bounty hunter and the people she encounters along the way. First story
1. Encounter of the First Time

Life of an Archer

The Story of a Boy, his Friend and a Bounty Hunter, the Discoveries They made along the way, and the Many Adventures They had.

Chapter 1- Encounter of the First Time

NOTE: I do not own Metroid or Team Fortress 2

One day, in the fall of 200X, a boy was born on the earth colony X-4B. His name was Drake De Vinci. His mother was of Japanese descent and his father a descendent of Raphael.

Born in the town of Vinci, having very dark green hair and striking purple eyes, he was like most boys his age.

Living in an Indian village, he had to follow many customs. He always wished for adventure and action. He was almost always willing to help his friends, even if they were not of good intentions. He was also afraid of heights.

His mother died from a pack of wolfs when he was 5 years old. His Father was left to raise him. When he was eleven, his father, one of nine hunters that collect food for the village, trained him to use a wachizaki, a Nagasaki, and the bow + arrow. When he was fourteen, he made a discovery that changed his life.

It was a cool, cloudy day in his hometown of Vinci. "One of favorite kind of days" Drake said to himself. He was hunting for animals for the village with his best friend, Frank. Several other people were hunting with them but they had split up into several groups.

He was chasing a deer at the moment. Just then the deer made a sharp left into the thicker part of the forest. Stopping, Drake thought to himself "odd, the usually just continue going straight." Looking around he saw nothing until he looked over the small ledge near him into a small crater

What he saw was nothing like anything he has seen. It was a futuristic escape pod-sized ship, red with transparent green parts and glowing orange parts scattered on it. he knew was not human made, because his uncle was a NASA engineer and told him all about the different rockets and shuttles humans have made over time.

To him, it looked more like a miniature Crocket from Team Fortress 2, one of his favorite games. A bit away from him, he heard his friend Frank call for him. "Drake, where did you go?" he shouted. Unlike Drake, Frank liked going in close for killing animals. He used tomahawks, twin scythes, and a war hammer. He had rosewood colored hair and lawn green colored eyes.

Drake responded "Frank, you might want to see this" Frank started walking toward Drakes location. Frank shouted "it better not be another one of those stupid rare rocks you collect because if it is I'm going to be... holy crap." He stopped, seeing the space pod. "What the hell is that thing?" They were both staring at the pod that looked liked it was from another world.

"What should we do?" asked Drake "Let's touch it!" said Frank walking towards it. "Are you sure this is safe?" said Drake "There's only one way to find out. Touch it." Frank responded. Hesitantly, Drake touched it with his finger.

When he did, the pod activated and started opening by itself. It revealed a girl about their age in a cyan jumpsuit. Once it completely opened, she started to fall out. Instinctively, Drake reached out and catches her.

"Well great job Frank, we now have a unconscious girl and not a single idea about how she got here!" yelled Drake, Worried about being caught.

"Calm down, it could be worse. For example, she could start waking up" Frank stated. Seconds later, she started waking up. "Nice job, you jinxed it" Drake whispered. Frank just looked down in shame.

"Hey, are you alright?" Drake asked the waking girl. "*groan*, where am I?" she asked. "Vinci, Haliden" Drake responded "Ow" she grunted, slightly in pain from the rough landing the pod had. "Well at least I'm in the right place..." she moaned "what does that mean?" Drake asked, still holding her in his arms.

"It means that this is where the artifact is located" she said, starting to get up out of Drakes arms, steadying herself. "What artifact?" asked Frank, still confused as to how this girl got here without anyone noticing.

"I can't tell you." she responded "Well then can you tell us your name?" asked Drake "My name is Samus" she said

"Well, Samus, you are in no condition to do such thing alone, so..." Drake started to say, till Frank said "...why don't we help you get it". Drake gave Frank a stern look, knowing they only had a half an hour left before they were to come back to the village.

"What, we got the required minimum amount of food for the tribe" stated Frank "Well I guess I could use your help." Samus said. "Alright fine, we'll help you" Drake Groaned, annoyed with the task they now had to do.

"Great, now tell me, what are your names" "My name is Drake, and my friend here is Frank" "well then, let's get started then." she finished, starting to walk towards the location of the artifact.

"Now according to my instructions, the secret entrance should be around here somewhere." Samus instructed. At the moment, they were surrounded by thick foliage and dozens of trees, all reaching high into the sky, blocking most of the sunlight. After searching for 8 minutes... "I think I found it!" yelled Drake.

After they gathered around, Drake pulls a lever he found hidden in a bush. Immediately, an entrance in the ground appears in front of them, leading to a stone brick corridor that is lit by the occasional torch. "Well let's go in" Samus said excitedly, rushing into the temple. Shrugging, both boys followed her into it.

"So, why exactly are you here?" asked Frank, while they were walking through the gloomy hallway. "That is for me to know and you to hopefully not find out" Samus responded, not wanting to answer any more of their questions.

They then came across the first obstacle in the temple, a series of pressure plates that activated something. "Do you have anything to use as a throwing stone?" Samus asked.

Instinctively, Drake picked up a rock and threw it on a pressure plate. Immediately, a flaming orb flew out of a dispenser, which turned to ash when it hit the wall. "Well that's a problem" stated Frank. "No shit" Drake and Samus said together.

After a minute of thinking, Drake came up with an idea. "Why don't we crawl under the dispensers?" he suggested. "Alright." Samus said. The three then crawled under the dispenser, activating it but not being hit.

While walking through the temple, they see the skeletons of those who didn't make it. "Let's hope that we don't end up like them" mumbled Samus, rushing to whatever was up ahead.

They then got to the other challenge. It was a piece of wood that was holding down a button, which they had to knock off to proceed to the chamber. "How are we supposed to knock off the wood with these rocks around here" Samus shouted angrily to nobody in particular. "Actually, I have a better idea." Drake said. Pulling out his bow and arrow, he shot an arrow into the piece of wood, knocking it off its perch.

After falling off, a slab of stone fell to reveal the room where the item was contained. "The idol!" Samus shouted, running towards it, while it glows with a golden shine. "WAIT!" Drake shouted, stopping Samus in her tracks.

"What is it?" she asked worryingly. "What if it is booby trapped?" Drake stated "well let's use a rock to counter balance it like Indiana Jones" Frank said.

"Frank, there's no rock left." Drake stated. "Well, then do either of you have something we could use?"Samus asked. "Well I have my father's valuable gemstone..." Frank started. "That will do" stated Samus.

"But it's my father's love; it's his valuable; it's his precious...!" argued Frank. "It's his fault he didn't take it back from you." finished Samus, snatching it from his hands.

While Frank was arguing, Samus prepared to switch the two objects. "Alright, one, two, three" Samus whispered, switching the object, using her gloved hands. "Alright, it's good, so let's get going." She started to say before being cut off by a sudden rush of noise.

"What's that hissing noise?" questioned Samus, while putting the idol down on a ledge. All of a sudden, the ledge rose up on one side, making the idol go down a hole in the ledge into the depths below without being noticed.

At the same time, Drake shouted "BOMBS! THE NOISE ARE BOMBS BEING LIT!" he shouted. Immediately, the trio started running towards the exit, not caring about the idol behind them, they hear thousands of tiny bombs being blown up.

While running, they activate the fire trap, making the glove part of Samus's suit scorch off. "Crap" she moaned, still running for her life. "RUN!" Drake screamed at the top of his lungs. They then come bursting out of the exit as a explosion forms right where they were a second ago, where they stop and catch there breathe, while bombs are still exploding in the background.

"Crap, I forgot the idol." Samus cursed, catching her breath. Immediately, one final explosion happens and the idol goes shooting up into the sky. "THE IDOL!" all three shout, running to catch the idol.

Coming back down, all three catch the idol at the same time, which is when it happens. The Idol started glowing vigorously, and three colored waves of light shoot out. A red one shoots towards Frank, A green one shoots towards Samus, and a blue one shoots towards Drake. They all then fall onto the ground with the aura still surrounding them in a thin glowing layer.

"Um, what the fuck was that?" questioned Frank, confused at what had just happened. Samus sighed and explained "I work for the galactic Federation as a bounty hunter. This was one of my first missions. This is the Idol of the Gods, filled with the ultimate energy. When we touched it, we all absorbed part of its power, and I'm assuming I have the Agility part, you have the Power part, and Drake has the Intelligence part."

"Wait, why the hell did they assign you this mission if you're a newbie?" Drake shouted "well they either had me on a team to save entire solar systems or to get a lousy artifact" she responded, angry about what had happened

"Well excuse me! Now what are you going to now that we have part of the great power?" asked Drake. "Well its simple really." she claimed, pressing a small button on her suit that turned her escape pod into a small ship. "I'll take you with me!" she yelled, grabbing them and, using momentum from twirling, throwing them into the ship.

"WAIT WHAT!" shouted Drake and Frank, both recovering from daze. Seconds later, the ship took off, with all three on it. As the ship pierced the ozone layer of the earth colony and entered outer space, it left behind a bright yellow streak, visible for miles on the surface below.

*Meanwhile, on the ship* "WHAT ABOUT MY FAMILY!" questioned Frank, screaming in panic."SHUT UP!" shouted Samus, more concerned about her career at the moment then there families. Drake, very annoyed at the turn of events, said "So where the hell are we going?"

Samus simply grunted and said "To the Intergalactic Federation Training Facility" And with that, they hit warp speed, leaving behind earth and into the deep dark reaches of space.


	2. The First of Many

Life of an Archer Ch2

Chapter 2- The First of Many

3 years later-

Now all 17, the trio have honed their powers they gained from the idol and improved them tenfold. Drake has become a skilled marksman and rarely misses his target. He has also learned a dozen P.K. Based abilities, and has become an expert problem solver due to his IQ of 150 he got from the artifact. Samus had become skilled athletically and can perform complex tasks in swift motions that most people wouldn't believe. Frank has also made good progress, being able to lift things a hundred times heavier then what a normal human can, and also being able to plow through boulders with ease. There Superior officers and people high in command were closely watching their training, from Drake dating Samus to the weapons the three preferred to use.

Finally, one day they were summoned by the secretary of offence or general, for a talk. "I wonder what the secretary wants." Frank asked to nobody in particular, while the three of them walked down a hall to the general's office. "He probably wants us to go a mission or something." Drake sighed "Well, I'm not sure about you guys, but I'm pumped up about this." Samus said, excited by the chance of going on a mission. "Sammy, don't get too excited, he might just want us to run a simple errand or something of that nature" Stated Drake, trying not to get her hopes up. "Drake, stop being such a bummer, because you never know." she replied. "Quiet down you two, were nearing his office." Frank whispered.

They stood at a wood door reinforced with several plating's of Brass, which nicely complimented the wooden base. Drake walked up to the door and knocked on the door, with the response being a fairly burly voice saying "come in". Without a Seconds hesitation, the three trainees walked into the office of the general, finding him sitting behind his maple wood desk. The Room was about 10 yards by 6 yards with the door being on one of the longer sides. There was a long bookshelf to the right of the 3 bounty hunters in-training, which contained lots of large books mostly being laws books, encyclopedias, or journals; and on the left are 4 teleporter that can be used to teleport to any part of the facility. "Did you call for us sir?" asked Samus "Yes, because I need you three to go on a special mission." He responded "Well what's the mission?" sighed Frank, getting bored of the conversation already, despite the fact it started 5 seconds ago. "I need you three to go to the planet Vhore, home of the Vhozon race, and arrest the bounty hunter Noxus." He stated "Sound like a piece of cake" Frank said, confident that this would be an easy mission. "Trust me, it will not. The planet has an extreme Climate where one side of the planet is Freezing Cold and the other is boiling hot. Thankfully Noxus lives on the cold side of the planet so we just have to buddle you three up" The general responded. "Alright so how do we find him?" asked Drake, now very curious about this creature they were looking for. "His coordinates and profile will be on the ship" the general stated "The teleporter is set to bring you to the loading bay, where you will find your weapons and the gunship. Of course, by law, we can only give you a maximum of 3 each." "Can we get going already?" asked Frank, bored of the conversation. "(sigh) yes you can go" the general said, slightly disappointed with him. The trio then walked into the teleporter, disappearing in a flash of light. The three hunters appeared in the loading bay, one of the larger parts of the facility. The wall, ceiling and floor were made of a combination of brass and stainless steel, as to mix their quality's of non-sparking and durability respectively. The result is an attractive yet efficient loading dock coating, neither scratch-able nor able to make sparks.

There they found their small spaceship (not Samus's personal spacecraft, but similar in size), next to which were there personal weapons. Drake had a Nagasaki, which returned to him by itself; a wazizachi, shortened to be a one handed weapon, and a bow, which had a system of pulleys to make the arrows fire faster and stronger he used with multiple types of arrows that he could use or make with his PK abilities. Frank had 8 tomahawks, which returned to him when he threw all of them, and could also combine to make a halberd; twin scythes, which when combined into one two-handed scythe; and a war hammer, which he could slam onto the ground to make a shockwave. Finally, Samus had a Plasma whip, which could hook onto things; her Arm cannon, which had a multitude of powerful energy beams; and her pistol, which shoots rubber bullets because they are trying to arrest Noxus, not kill him. Drake wears Armor that looks similar to Samus's except its more angular and its Dark green, and has a purple visor. Franks is similar to Sylux's from Metroid Hunters but has no weapon built in, more curved parts, and is Prussian blue armor and electric indigo glowing strips. Samus's, of course, is in her iconic red-orange suit. After gathering their stuff, they march onto the ship, and soon zoom off to the planet Vhore, near the outer rims of the Milky Way galaxy.


End file.
